


the recovery process

by Star_less



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creative License, Creative License: Biology, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Desperation, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Long, Long Shot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Minor Upset, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, One Shot, SO MUCH PEE, Strictly family relationships, Tadashi Is Recovering, Tadashi Lives, There's a plot somewhere, desperate Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: Tadashi is pulled out of the fire aching but alive - and conscious. Prognosis is good and recovery is promised... if he only used the toilet. After some cajoling from those around him, Tadashi finds himself in an uncomfortable situation.





	the recovery process

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. This fic has put me through the wringer so much guys. I originally promised this fic to be finished and uploaded in 2015. TWENTY FIFTEEN. Hell, perhaps it was even earlier than that. Seriously, if you go to my old BH6 omorashi fic - Will Cause Puddles - I promise THIS fic in the notes there. And after writing it... the files got corrupted and I lost everything. Then uni got in the way... and now here it is. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Opening his eyes slowly, Tadashi noticed the blurry outline of a woman stood in front of him. 

“Aunt Cass?” He tried to say, choking around the tubes lining his nose and throat. He groaned, the deep throbbing aches weaving up and down his body near enough instantly. Sleeping was a relief, until the morphine wore off. Cass had visited a couple times, but he’d never seen her properly - still at the ‘fading in and out of consciousness’ stage then. 

“No, sweetheart, just me.” The figure laughed, and Tadashi’s vision slowly pieced together that no, it wasn’t Aunt Cass who was stood in front of him, but the nurse who had been visiting every day since he’d landed in the hospital. He watched her slowly, shifting in his bed. She moved around his body to check his vitals, clipping various pieces of equipment to his body and looking at various monitors to read the output. Each time he was moved Tadashi grimaced at the new, throbbing sharpness that engulfed him, pain creasing his features. 

“Sorry, darling.” The nurse cooed, feeding morphine into a tube. “This should help.”  
She was at the foot of his bed now, reading his charts and yet - somehow - keeping one eye on her patient. As the morphine slowly coursed throughout his body, Tadashi sank back into the bedsheets, eyes sleepily slanted.   
“Hm.” his nurse spoke up concerned, forcing the teenager’s eyes to snap open just seconds after they’d closed. He blinked up at her sleepily to encourage her to speak.  
“Have you been using the toilet and keeping your fluid intake up?” She asked him, studying the chart and giving Tadashi a knowing look - the kind that looked right through him, as if she knew the truth already. In fact, it was the kind of gaze that Tadashi gave to Hiro when he knew Hiro was misbehaving. Jeez. It felt... kinda weird to be on the receiving end of that glare. 

Under her gaze, Tadashi wilted slightly. “Yeah, course I have.” He nodded as earnestly as he could, forcing himself to keep his gaze trained on her. It was a bare faced lie, of course - Aunt Cass, forgive him - but for the four days since regaining consciousness he had been hoarding the small cartons of orange juice given to him at every opportunity. Sometimes, they were neatly stacked under his bed - other times, he would pass them across the ward like he was some sort of... OJ dealer. The first day, he had tried to drink one, and ended up nearly snorting it over himself due to the tube running down his throat. And that, well, that went without mentioning what happened once the juice had worked its way through his system. After that, he had vowed not to drink. It wasn’t so bad.. maybe a little achey in the bladder region... but nothing compared to the ache of the burns on his body.

“You know, if you’re struggling to... go, we can catheterise you again.” The nurse explained gently, seeming to not believe his words. 

Catheter? Oh no, no no no.   
Tadashi laughed nervously, eyes blown wide. That was... another little delight he was trying to avoid. At least the first time, he’d been half conscious when it was put in. He wasn’t having another one awake. “No, no. I’m fine, really.. I’m fine.” He reassured her, voice sharp and nervously punchy. He tried to raise his hands in an, ‘I’m okay’ position, but they ached doubly so, especially with a cannula in his right hand. Wincing, he lowered them slowly.

“Alright.” The nurse murmured, shrugging it off, though she kept that same stern glare. “I heard you’re having visitors today. Best behaviour, Mr. Hamada.” She told him on her way out of his room, leaving only a small carton of juice - apple, this time - on his bedside table. 

Wait - visitors?!

“Visitors? Visitors plural?” Tadashi asked after her, eyes wide but this time with shock. His nurse gave a small smile to herself, nodding at the young patient as she went. This put a smile on Tadashi’s face. Hiro! He could - finally - see Hiro! Tadashi hadn’t been able to see Hiro since he’d been admitted to hospital after the fire; his injuries meant he was deemed too fragile for visitors. Then that turned into, ‘too fragile for your excitable little brother’. Aunt Cass thought it best to wait until Tadashi was more stable (and awake) before Hiro got to see him, and she had told Tadashi as much while he was laid there drifting in and out of consciousness. And now.. well, as soon as he woke up, anyway… he would see them both again. That thought was enough to send Tadashi into a blissful sleep with a smile on his face. When he awoke, the first thing he turned into was… noise… no, voice - there was a voice - in pockets all around him. The furthest corners of his mind told him that they were just nurses and that he could delve deeper and deeper into his blissful state of slumber… although then he started to recognise the voice. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and saw another shadowy figure. “Hmmm?” He asked in puzzlement, frowning. 

“Oh, Tadashi, you’re doing okay!” 

Aunt Cass!

Tadashi’s heart squeezed blissfully as Cass gently embraced him; he embraced her back with as much gusto as he could muster. “Cass!” He said, voice soft and warm. “How are you?”

(They chatted together for a short while before the atmosphere of the conversation - of his entire little bed space - changed.)

“Tadashi.” Cass took one of his hands in her own. The movement was gentle - but the look on her face was stern enough for Tadashi to keep his mouth shut. “Please tell me you’ve been doing what the nurses are telling you.”

“Aunt Cass, I—“ Tadashi’s voice trembled slightly as he knew he had been found out somehow - the look on Cass’ face was enough to tell him that. Still, he refused to admit it, and hoped that his aunt didn’t stumble upon the stash of orange juice that was sat under his bed. 

“They’re going to catheterise you again. You don’t want that, sweetheart.” She interrupted and pleaded with him. Her hand squeezed. Tadashi kept his face neutral, even though the mantra running through his head was a slightly frustrated, ‘I know that already, Aunt Cass.’   
He sighed, weakly running his hand through his hair and biting back another wince. “It’s good to see you too, Aunt Cass,” he told the woman instead, voice a little sour. He hadn’t meant it, and recoiled when she did, his eyes crinkling upsettedly. After a moment, collecting himself before he drove himself to tears, he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sweetie, it’s okay.” She nodded, settling into the chair next to him. Again, Cass placed her hand on his, running a thumb slowly over his knuckles - careful to avoid his cannula. “But you need to promise me you’ll do what they ask you to do.”

“Where’s Hiro?” Tadashi murmured in realisation, looking slowly around the room and to the perimeters of the ward - or at least, the closest he could get. “The nurses said Hiro was coming.” Shifting, he attempted to sit up in bed. Distress trickled into his voice as he spoke, continuing to look for his little brother as though Hiro would suddenly sprout up from the ground. Was Hiro well? Did Hiro follow him into the fire? Tadashi couldn’t remember. Oh no, had Hiro died?!

“‘Dashi, Hiro’s fine.” Cass soothed, slowly urging her nephew to lie back in his blankets before he got too worked up. The fact that his brother was fine didn’t seem to sink in. “Where is Hiro?” he repeated slowly, confused. 

“Are you going to do as the nurses ask you?” Cass asked her nephew softly, ignoring his question.   
Tadashi looked at her, eyes glimmering. Her question hung in the air as they stared one another down, an atmosphere crackling between the two.   
Yet Tadashi refused to answer, throwing his gaze downward. 

Cass settled back in her seat, satisfied. “Yes. I was afraid you’d say that. Which is why..” Pausing, Cass rooted in her purse and presented Tadashi with another bottle - the sight of which made his heart sink - that she placed neatly onto the table. “I’m going to give you this.”  
Eyeing the bottle hatefully, Tadashi swiped it from the table and rolled it between his hands. It was a Panda Pop, ice cold, cherry flavour; his favourite childhood drink. He sighed. “Thanks, Cass. I suppose it’s better than what the nurses give me.” 

(Not that he knew what the drinks that the nurses gave him even tasted like.)

“And that’s why I’m not bringing Hiro to see you until you drink more and do as you’re told.” Cass told him, shrugging effortlessly. Tadashi’s mouth dropped open, the urge to scream and pout like a child overwhelming every nerve in his body. His heart quickened in his chest as he searched for any sign on Cass’ face that she was joking, that Hiro was hiding under his bed or something, but found nothing.   
“You... you can’t do that!” He gasped out in disbelief, crinkles appearing around his eyes as they welled with tears. “I want to see Hiro. You can’t stop me from seeing Hiro!”

“I’m not stopping you from seeing Hiro, sweetheart.” Cass responded, calmly. She had never seen Tadashi act so petulantly before. Well, actually that was a lie. Okay, rephrase - she hadn’t seen him act so childishly since he was six - it was almost a shock to the system to see his petulant side return. Cass was happy to let it slide, though, knowing that the morphine drip was wrecking his emotions, and it had only been a few days since he’d regained full consciousness.   
Tadashi had started to cry at this point; a futile cry, as he knew what he had to do, knew Cass had him backed into a corner and there was only one way out.   
Cooing softly, Cass stroked his hair. “When was the last time you used the toilet sweetheart?” she asked him quietly. She didn’t look at him directly, letting him speak in his own time. 

Tadashi continued to cry, suddenly overwhelmed with... emotions. After a short while, aware of where he was, he swiped his hands over his face angrily, wiped his face once more for good measure, and sighed shakily. “When I woke up and they took my catheter out.” He told her, heat coming to his cheeks. He was ashamed he’d let it go that long, but he was terrified of seeing what was under the bandages - and even more terrified for the agony that peeing was going to bring.

Cass put a tissue to his cheeks, mopping him up slowly. “Oh sweetheart, please don’t leave it go any longer. Drink well.” She pleaded with him, pulling away. Sighing, Tadashi took the cherry soda slowly from it’s place on the side - just about managing to give it to Cass before his hand gave out and he hissed in pain, sucking down some morphine.   
Knowing what he was saying, Cass smiled with relief, moving to his side. “Good choice, ‘Dashi.” she spoke, uncapping the bottle and holding it to his lips with one hand. The other was supporting his head, as though he was a baby.   
Slowly - supported by Cass, who kept him from drinking too much too quickly - Tadashi began to suck down the soda. After not having soda for so long, the sensation of fizz washing over his tongue felt almost new; the sensation of icy coldness running down his throat and pooling in his belly was addictive. He found his sipping turned to gulping, and suddenly he drank and drank; not stopping until he was gulping air and had to pull away, panting.   
All the while, Cass was in the background, encouraging him softly as though he really was a baby taking his first feed. Exhausted, he slumped back into bed while licking any last remnants of soda from his lips. Cass stood back too but continued to watch over her nephew, a smile on her face. “How was it?”

“I need more. Right after I sleep.” Tadashi mumbled tiredly. Cass giggled, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “Alright sweetheart. Would you like me to stay while.... while that soda works through?”

Tadashi shook his head.“No, Cass. Go see Hiro.” He mumbled, his voice slow and grumbly with fatigue.

Cass nodded, getting her things together slowly. “Promise me you’ll do what I asked?”

Tadashi’s eyes were closed now, but he cracked one of them open to meet Cass’ gaze. He nodded slowly. “Prr’mzz.”

“Good boy.” Cass laughed, giving him one more light kiss on the forehead. “Perhaps next time you’ll see Hiro.” She reminded - but, seeing Tadashi slip away into slumber, quietly left him to recuperate - and work on fulfilling that promise.

As it turned out, ‘fulfilling that promise’ wasn’t as easy as Tadashi first expected. He was pulled out of his sleep the following day by aching, as was the usual ever since he had landed in the hospital. But this felt... different somehow, different from the all-over deadening ache that had initially cocooned him when he had first woken up.   
While he was still lost in the fringes of sleep he didn’t quite realise where the pain was coming from - only that it was coming from somewhere low down in his body, low and achey hot. 

“Tadashi, wake up. Breakfast time.” His nurse asked; the sound of her voice pulled him fully from his slumber.  
Tadashi blinked tiredly, smiling at his nurse as his foggy vision adjusted. “Morning,” he croaked as he slowly sat up. As he moved, this threw his attention back to the ache that had woken Tadashi in the first place; a sharp, warm pressure in his abdomen that forced his eyes to widen and a hiss to escape between his teeth. Oh no. Oh no... the soda - now he had to -!

His nurse noticed this, quirked an eyebrow at him. “You alright..?”

“I think...” Tadashi’s cheeks started to burn as he felt his words on the tip of his tongue, “I- I think..”

I have to pee. I have to pee. Say it, Tadashi. It’s fine, you’re okay, she’ll help you...

“I- I think I need my medication upped.” Tadashi finished lamely, feeling embarrassment prickle up his spine. He shuddered as the nurse added an extra flush of morphine to his drip, gripping his bed sheets and whimpering at the pain that continued to wash over him. Now that he knew it was coming from his bladder, the consistent thudding throbs were all he could focus on.

“Orange or apple juice, Tadashi?” 

Despite the clawing, gnawing indignation of his bladder, Tadashi couldn’t deny that he was as thirsty as anything with a tongue like sandpaper. “Apple, please.” He asked. Peeling the carton open slowly, he began to drink. The nurse looked at Tadashi, giving him a small nod of approval. “I think your brother will be able to visit this evening.” She smiled, encouraging Tadashi to smile too. If this was what it took to see Hiro, this was what he was going to do.

(And, that was what Tadashi did. Come midday, he was three drinks in - not helped by his nurse, who would pop in to refill his water jug every now and then. He was close to starting on his fourth cup, but the movement of sitting and pouring a glass of water served to remind him that he was quickly filling his already sore bladder. Touching the swollen area with a grimace, Tadashi hesitantly put his cup down and drew in his legs, feeling them start to tremble at the growing heaviness. 

“Hope Hiro and Aunt Cass turn up soon...” he murmured to himself, hissing quietly when a twinge rippled his abdomen and forced him to change position. The young man took a ragged breath in. It was... it was just until Hiro and Cass turned up. He could go once they left... he HAD to go when they left, there was no argument to it. He HAD to last until then.

It was just two hours.)

“Tadashi!”  
Squealing excitedly, Hiro dashed down the hallways - the patients of Tadashi’s ward could hear his sneakers squeaking from a mile off. At even just hearing his brother’s voice, Tadashi welled with pride. He couldn’t quite bring himself to smile, though - the sheer agony of his pulsing bladder was too much to bear, and instead he had to settle for a wobbly grimace. As another wave threatened to hit and have him doubled over, Tadashi rocked in the sea of his bedsheets to starve it off, hissing painfully under his breath. He didn’t want Aunt Cass to walk in on him in such a degrading position - especially not after the talk she’d had with him yesterday. But more than that, he didn’t want Hiro catching him in such a vulnerable position, either. Hiro looked up to him as an older brother - Tadashi owed it to him to be as strong as he could be. Admittedly, though, nothing could have prepared the young adult for when his brother and Aunt finally headed in, Hiro squeaking in excitement, Cass following leisurely behind. “Hey, sweetheart!”

Tadashi froze effortlessly mid squirm, though his legs were as stiff as anything under the bedsheets and trembling with the effort of continuing to hold back. He managed to slap a huge, unnaturally plastic smile onto his features five seconds too late, eyes blown wide. “H-hey, guys, I’ve missed you so much!” He blurted.   
Shame crawled up his spine. He hoped Cass didn’t detect the difference in his voice compared to yesterday, nor the plastic smile splattered on his face. Thankfully, if she did notice she didn’t make a fuss of it. Hiro most certainly didn’t, scrambling onto Tadashi’s bed in an instant and quickfiring questions at him.

“How are you?! Are you getting better? Coming home soon? Did the NG tube hurt? You can still eat and drink, right?! Aunt Cass wouldn’t let me bring Baymax, do you miss him? He misses you. Can I eat your last packet of Gummi Bears?”   
Hiro shifted on his knees, studying Tadashi’s face and gingerly touching his nasal tube. He slowed, anxiously, when Cass softly told, “Hiro, be gentle.”

Tadashi chuckled - trying to hide a wince as he shifted on the bed with his brother. “Fine, yes, yes, no, yeah, yes, definitely not!” He replied, voice braying slightly. Another urge sent aches down his shaft and he rocked forward a little in his battle to hold - and ignore - his need. 

Cass narrowed her eyes, noticing his movements. “You feeling better, hmm?”

Tadashi nodded, although it took him a moment as though he had to think about it first. “Fine!” He said in as much of a breezy voice as he could muster up, trying not to wince and give the game away when a heavy ripple in his bladder forced him to stumble on that simple sentence. Plus, Hiro was sat on the bed with him too – blocking Tadashi from squirming forward against the band of pressure in his abdomen when he so badly needed to.   
The older brother had to settle for uncomfortably scrunching his blanket in both fists, and hoping he could arrange his grimace into a wonky smile. Tadashi could do nothing about his laboured breathing (the kind that quickened when piss fluttered against his tip) and just hoped that he was sick enough to pass it off as some sort of symptom. Gingerly rearranging himself on the bed, Tadashi looked at his younger brother through long, tear tipped lashes.   
“What’ve you been doing while I’ve been stuck here, kiddo?”  
His voice was even – and almost normal sounding, if you managed to ignore the tight clippiness that strayed in at the edges. Tadashi felt almost proud of himself for managing that.

Hiro launched into some long - very enthusiastic - rant about his schoolwork and beginning of college life. There was a starriness to his eyes that made Tadashi eager to listen to him, though the continual pumping of his bladder was battling for the majority of his attention. The older brother tried to rock slowly in his bedsheets in a way that neither Hiro nor Cass noticed, but the rocking wasn’t vicious enough. The second Tadashi felt small bulbs of piss squirt forward he froze, his breath hitching so much he squeaked. The squeak was quiet enough for Hiro to gloss over it entirely and continue on talking… not that his older brother was actively listening at this point. He swore that his aching bladder was actually sloshing at this point with what he contained - the noise roared in his ears and drowned out his younger brother effortlessly. 

Cass, on the other hand, noticed the change in Tadashi’s demeanour instantly. She narrowed her eyes. “Tadashi.”  
Her voice was quiet, though there was a note of sternness to her voice. For someone who ‘didn’t understand parenting’ (her words) she had the stern glare down pat. Still grimacing, Tadashi managed to lock eyes with his aunt. “What?” He mouthed lightly, suppressing a choked whimper. 

“Soooo… all better, huh? All fine?” Cass asked, sarcasm flushing through her whispered words. She stared down her nose at her nephew, daring him - just daring him - to answer in the contrary. Tadashi gulped. “All better.” He insisted, reminding Cass all too well of the stubborn child that Tadashi really was. She sighed, trying not to rise to it. She had never risen to Tadashi’s attitude when he was a child, she wasn’t about to start now. “Interesting. Okay.” She murmured, breaking eye contact. The conversation seemingly over, Tadashi went back to trying to listen to Hiro, endlessly shuffling in his bedsheets. At some point, though, his ears tuned him in to the sound of water hitting water. It took him a moment to check that, er, it wasn’t coming from him before the protesting from his bladder kicked in and he let out a short sharp gasp between his teeth, swinging over at the waist, free hand flying to give his crotch a squeeze as the hot heavy pressure hurtled forward. 

Hiro just about managed to swing out of the way and then, puzzled, paused - finally pulled out of his extraordinary tale. “Are… you okay, big brother?”

“F- fine… just fine, H- Hiro.” Tadashi wrenched his voice from the deepest pit of his body, it coming out in a slow rasp of pain. He had - just about - managed to starve off the incoming flood with only a wet slick in his boxers to show for it. Not that that meant his battle was over, mind you. The hand that had resided between his legs was now massaging his aching bladder, in an attempt to ward off the ripples of piss from creeping forward and out. 

“He’s doing okay. But I think some fresh air could do him some good, couldn’t it, Hiro?” Cass asked in a sickly sweet voice that suggested she had… something else on her mind. She cocked her head and smiled thinly. Tadashi looked up, his eyes glossy, the tiniest beads of sweat building up atop his forehead. What… was she up to?

Beside him, Hiro’s eyes widened with excitement and he nodded wildly. “Yeah, you have to make a wish, ‘Dashi, you remember that don’t you?” He asked, instinctively reaching for Tadashi’s hands. With Tadashi in full defence mode he shied away from his younger brother’s touch, the second his brother dared pull his hand away from where it was stoppering up his dick he was rocking urgently once more. 

“Yessss, you remember that, don’t you Tadashi? The Good Luck fountain? I think we should go pay it a visit.” Cass cooed. 

It didn’t even take Tadashi a moment before the penny dropped. The Good Luck fountain… it was a fountain in the middle of the hospital grounds. Patients and well-wishers could skip stones and toss coins for their sick loved ones, pay respects or make a wish.   
The Good Luck fountain. It was a water fountain. So that was what this was all about, huh?

Tadashi’s gaze drew level with Cass and he gave her another stubborn frown. No. There was no way he was going out there to… to humiliate himself, just so his auntie could prove a point. No way. And while he didn’t speak this back to her - it was important to be respectful, set a good example for Hiro - he hoped the frown eating up his face said enough.

 

*

It was not enough. 

It was definitely not enough, evidently not enough, as Tadashi had somehow allowed for his Aunt to wrangle him into a wheelchair and get him outside in just his hospital vest and undies. "The cool air will do you good," Cass had promised. While Tadashi couldn't deny she was wrong, the wind seemed to bite at him in all the wrong places. Parked close to a flower bed, Tadashi hissed between his teeth as a shiver juddered down his spine; down his spine and seemingly right to the tip of his cock, judging by the leak that sprang forth. He squeaked in utter mortification and jammed his legs together. They shook almost instantly. 

God, Tadashi hoped they weren't out here long. 

He half heartedly watched his brother shuffling and skipping across the pathway, noticing he stopped to pick up a couple flat pebbles on the way. "What are they for, kiddo?" he asked, curious. It... genuinely didn't cross his mind, even if Hiro had been talking to him about it just a short while ago - his mind was definitively elsewhere. 

"I wanna skip stones in the Good Luck Fountain! You wanna, right?" Hiro chirped, sounding so happy with himself. Tadashi froze, feeling his heart sink. Oh no. It was a struggle for the young patient to keep the grimace from his face - and he suddenly found his voice coming out shaky. "Uh.. yeah..! That's- that's great kiddo!"   
Subconsciously, he was already shifting in his seat. Hiro smiled sedately, not noticing his brother's shiftiness. "Now, right? Please now!" He said excitedly. 

Tadashi sighed, sinking, giving a small glance to his Aunt. 'Help me,' he tried to beg her, 'Please help me.'  
But it was evident she had been planning this all along. Instead of making up an excuse to appease his younger brother, or tugging Tadashi away to... to... somewhere, anywhere where he could just hose down the ground, she smirked. No hosing down anything, trees, dirt or otherwise.   
But by God, he wanted nothing more - he found himself drifting off and imagining so many scenarios, tantalisingly close yet so far. Tadashi was a rather private young man especially when it came to matters such as this, so for him to even consider something as outlandish as pissing outside, he knew he was at the point of no return. Without his Aunt coming to his rescue, he bit back an uncomfortable cry and nodded. "Of course. Aunt Cass..?" He asked weakly, gesturing in the direction of the fountain and bracing himself.

Cass wheeled him to the fountain without commenting on his situation. Tadashi, all in all, surprised himself by coping quite well with the sense of impending doom - in fact, the closer he got to the fountain, the more the boy grew at peace with the fact that he was most likely going to piss himself silly there and then in front of the fountain and his family. But he didn't care - yes, that was right, Tadashi Hamada Did Not Care. It would be a welcome relief.   
That, of course, was flipped entirely on its head as soon as his Aunt parked him in front of the fountain. The sound of water rushing against water, spurting upward, made the ripples in his bladder come back with an excruciatingly painful vengeance. He inhaled sharply and all but doubled over in his chair, grimacing to himself as he felt piss dripping off the head of his dick. One or two dribbles he was fine with, it was the moment that they picked up stream on the thin precipice of turning into the fully fledged 'let it all out' piss of a lifetime he was so desperate to do that Tadashi panicked. "Nnnn..." he stuttered quietly to himself, resorting to some desperate clenching and rocking in his chair to keep the gushing at bay. No. Not here, not here, not here, he pleaded himself, over and over, until it became a mantra that was a familiar to him as breathing, as the beat of his heart... as the pulsing of his fuller-than-full bladder. At one point he realised his eyes had fluttered shut in his struggle; he opened them to reveal his brother, waiting and rocking patiently in front of him, a big beaming grin over his face. He had something in his hand. 

"What's that?" Tadashi asked weakly.   
Hiro noticed the weakness in his older brother's voice by this point, but he had asked Aunt Cass what was going on and Cass had shushed him, promising that Tadashi was still recovering, just exhausted, and that if Tadashi was very very sick he'd have told them already. That was an answer Hiro was happy with, so Tadashi's odd behaviour didn't faze him. "Coin. Make a wish?" Hiro asked sweetly, holding out a glinting golden coin in one palm. Trembling, Tadashi mustered up the last of his strength to yank his hand free and grasp the coin. He clutched it in one hand and nodded. "Alright." He exhaled again, feeling the heaviness of his bladder when he did so much as breath in. "Ready? Go."  
In unison, the brothers threw their coins. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut extra tight as he wished, smiling at his big brother. It was a fact that the tighter your eyes were closed, the more chance you had of your wish becoming true. Hiro had wished for his big brother to get better. Tadashi would have liked to have said that he wished for something as innocent as his brother, but all he wished for - all and nothing more - was to be able to piss. The mantra from earlier which had momentarily been pushed to the back of his mind had once again been pushed to the forefront. Distracted, he eyed Cass with tears welling in his eyes. "Cass," he mouthed. 

Cass wasn't heartless, of course. She hated having to bring her nephew out here when he was so uncomfortable - and had been calmly watching and biding her time. Her plan wasn't to make him uncomfortable, but to bring him to his edge - so to speak. In short, she just wanted Tadashi to admit that he had to go and give in to the help he so badly needed especially when he was this sick. He had always put up barriers, refused any outside help - from the moment his parents died to the fire to now - even when it'd help him more to just... let them down a little. Seeing him mouth frantically to her both broke her heart - he had been driven to the point of tears, and looked to be in utter agony - and yet relieved her. Finally. About time he asked for help. Making sure Hiro was distracted with skipping stones in the fountain, Cass made her way over to her oldest nephew.   
"Yes, Tadashi?" she whispered. 

Tadashi couldn't quite meet her gaze, eyes wet. "I... Cass, I need to go." he whimpered urgently, shifting constantly in the wheelchair now and clenching and unclenching his legs and fists. "I need to go now, like... like right now. I don't care what you do or where I go." he hissed, "It just has to be now."

Cass cooed sympathetically, running her fingers through Tadashi's hair and smiling slightly as despite her nephew's agony he leaned into her touch. "Sweetheart, I can't let you go right here," she sighed, knowing that that was something he probably didn't like to hear. "I can... we can get you inside right now, quickly." she nodded determinedly.   
Tadashi's eyes rounded with the promise of relief so close. "Yes! God, yes, please, anything." He breathed out blissfully, gasping. Cass didn’t want to waste any more of Tadashi’s time and simply nodded, moving forward to gather his brother and their things. Tadashi watched her go, but suddenly realised something - his eyes blowing wide. “Cass,” he whispered, reaching out for her as he watched her walk toward his brother. Instantly, she paused and turned to face him again.

“Cass...” Tadashi’s voice was broken now as he began leaning forward in his chair to cup his tender abdomen, agony creasing into his features. “You... agh... you can’t let Hiro stay.” He pleaded. “Please... please I- I don’t care - you have to make him wait outside.”

Cass knew Tadashi deserved to keep at least the one shred of dignity, she just wasn’t sure he could hang on that long, judging by the look on his face. “Are you sure, Tadashi?” She asked him with concern, “You could just...”

“No!” Tadashi near enough bellowed at her, with an outburst so wild he ended up letting yet another streak of piss free as he said it, and froze in mortification. But he knew what she was going to say before she’d even spoken and... no. He needed to be back in bed at least. Almost immediately, though, he realised his mistake and shrank back with owlish eyes, his nightclothes now damp. Thankfully, Cass didn’t seem to notice, nor mind his outburst. “Alright, sweetheart.” She agreed. “We won’t tell him.”

Tadashi nodded a tiny nod.

“Come, Hiro. Tadashi’s tired, so we should head back inside.” 

*

The journey from hospital grounds to his room was agony for Tadashi, every minute seeming to last an eternity. He was on the edge of his seat; knuckles tipped white, face pale, voice strained and spitting out ‘fuck’s under his breath - praying that Hiro didn’t hear him. It was a damned blessed relief once Cass stopped his chair outside the doors to his ward, and he shimmied his ass in anticipation.

“Home sweet home,” Cass announced with a knowing look to her oldest nephew. She had Hiro open the doors for them and, not wanting to waste any more of Tadashi’s time, she hurried to get him settled in his bed area, arms outstretched to pull him from the chair. But the two of them were extremely aware of Hiro beside them, drifting around awkwardly with no idea what was happening to his older brother. “Aunt Cass,” he squinted, “is Tadashi alright?”

Tadashi and Cass shared a look. Cass sighed, making sure the oldest was comfortable before turning her attention to Hiro.  
“Ehm... here, sweetie,” Cass handed Hiro a rolled up $5 dollar bill. “I’m just going to get Tadashi tucked back into bed, but it’d be nice to get him a snack, wouldn’t it?” she smiled at the younger brother, hoping there was no worry on her face. Tadashi was still sat in his wheelchair; Cass was conscious that, out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face crumpling painfully. 

Hiro didn’t seem to notice, ‘wow’ing softly as he headed out of the room. As soon as he was out of Tadashi’s eyeline, Cass’ attention turned quickly back to her nephew. Wasting no time, she perched him on the edge of the bed.   
For Tadashi, this was... a bad move. Gravity seemed to pull everything downwards; a thick wet pearl of liquid started rolling forward and dripping slowly off of the head of his dick, followed by another, then another beyond his control. It wasn’t the quick gush of relief Tadashi was needing and he let out a strangled little noise of anguish, his free hand squeezing the thick meat of his thighs in a vicious attempt to hold the gush off. 

(Cass - Tadashi was seriously thanking every religious deity there ever was for Cass -was hyper aware of every tiny noise her nephew made and whipped around, pulling a cardboard potty toward him. 

Tadashi stared at the bowl. This was... it. This was it, he could finally, finally let go - he had to - he couldn’t wait any longer even if he was told to. He sucked in a slow breath through his teeth as he shifted. Relaxing took a little longer than the young patient expected, with every violent twinge that stabbed through him edging him closer, and oh so closer, to fully letting go. The buildup began behind the tip of his dick again, the warm, throbbingly heavy pressure giving way to a few thick droplets. Tadashi keened quietly, leaning forward in anticipation as the droplets picked up in urgency - suddenly plinking faster and faster down into the bowl, faster and faster until his muscles were on the brink of slipping, of relaxing fully and letting out the gush he so badly needed to when -

when Hiro walked in. 

Tadashi choked on his own breath as he saw his little brother saunter back into the room, money in hand - unwittingly forcing his older brother to cut off his stream. “Aunt Cass, I’m not sure what to get,” he called innocently. Cass, who had been just across the room ‘admiring the view’ shot across the room to her youngest nephew.

“Just... just get whatever you’d like, sweetheart,” Cass said weakly. In the background, Tadashi was panting with the effort - with the sheer torture - of holding back again. His breaths were quick and depraved, his hand was clamped as tight to his dick as it would go... but despite all of his efforts, the pressure was just too much. The dribbles of pee he was just about holding back returned in longer, thicker streaks. Tadashi’s quick depraved breaths got slower and slower, sobs trickling in at the edges. Hiro was still there, still talking, and he had to go so badly, so so badly. “Cass,” he rasped warningly, feeling like he was about a second from giving in judging by the aches in his abdomen. Tears built in his eyes, coating his lashes. 

In an instant, Cass ushered Hiro from the room and shut the door and— and Tadashi was alone— finally alone.   
The dribbles returned before Cass could even get the door shut; time seemed to blur after that, to slow down and speed up in one as Tadashi was peeing - finally he was peeing. His piss was embarrassingly loud, seeming to gush and spray all at once - but he didn’t care who or what heard the thundering stream so long as they didn’t try to stop him.  
Tadashi wasn’t one for religion, but with his head thrown back he was sure he thanked every religious deity there ever was. Hell, this was a religious experience in and of itself as far as Tadashi was concerned.   
Relief was slow; it was the kind that clouded in his head first before slowly breezing out over his body as more and more of the contents of his bladder emptied. Eventually, the slow dull thudding of his bladder calmed down, too. Tadashi bit his lip and slowly parted his lips, letting out a whispery sigh (and a hissed-out ‘fuck’) as the heavy arching spray dwindled down to nothing. Tadashi watched the last few dribbles roll off of the tip of his dick and shivered, exhaling slowly as he tucked back in. The bowl was full, but thankfully nowhere near spilling.

Now what?

Tadashi looked around, suddenly feeling timid and small in the huge bed. He couldn’t - didn’t even have the strength to - lift the bowl up and carry it to the toilet. His nurse let him have privacy while his family was visiting, and didn’t make those constant checks like she did when his family wasn’t around. Shifting in the bedsheets gingerly he caught sight of Cass again, at the window, and sighed. He was going to have to call her, wasn’t he?

“Cass.” Tadashi croaked, the apples of his cheeks flooding with colour. He cleared his throat, croaked slightly louder. “Cass... I..”

She poked her head around the door, smiled. Tadashi blushed brighter, conscious his cheeks were glowing by this point. “I finished.” He whispered, looking downward. He didn’t catch his aunt smiling at him, just as relieved as he was, and he only looked up when his familiar nurse stepped inside. “Hello, Tadashi,” she chirped, as though she was coming in to have a mid-afternoon chat, discreetly pulling the full bowl away from his bedsheets and loading it onto her trolley. 

“Hi,” Tadashi whispered. He looked toward the window where he saw Hiro had joined his aunt outside. “You can let them back in now.”

True to her word, as the nurse left she let Cass and Hiro back inside. Hiro scrambled straight back onto Tadashi’s bed; Cass (thankfully) seemed to be acting as though nothing had happened. “‘Dashi!” Hiro beamed, sitting in front of his brother. “Your nurse said you could come home soon. I got you a snack to celebrate.” The younger brother pushed a packet of gummy bears toward his brother, along with a small teddy bear shaped chocolate bar and some Nerds. “Sorry, it’s all they had in the store.”

Tadashi chuckled, unwrapping the chocolate bar carefully and breaking off its ear. “Oh? Thanks, little brother.”  
He chewed carefully, swallowed. “Did they say when?”

“Next few days, so long as you respond well.” Cass smiled, moving forward to give Tadashi a gentle hug. On his other side, Hiro mirrored his aunt’s movements, curling against his big brother.   
And Tadashi?  
Tadashi felt at utter peace in the arms of his aunt and his brother, sinking back against them both with his eyes closed. His body still ached, but nowhere near as intensely as it did when he had first arrived in hospital, nor when his bladder was as full as it was - in fact in this exact moment he found that he was able to drift away from it. Occasionally he could feel Hiro pressing a gummy bear to his lips and would part them slightly for the younger boy to slot one of the gummies in. The three enjoyed the peaceful silence, punctuated only by the rustle of packets, gentle chewing, or beeping from a nearby machine. If Tadashi imagined hard enough, he almost felt as though he was back at home, with things going back to... well, just the way things should be. It was... alright. 

Everything was going to be okay.

*

 

(Hiro posted another gummy into Tadashi’s mouth. “Tadashi?”

“Mmm?”

“You know how I asked you if I could eat your gummibears earlier?”

“Mhhhm..?”

“Kinda ate them already.”

“...Jerk.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this fic, guys, it's AWFUL. I haven't written a good, long omo in ages. If there are any editing mistakes I WILL fix them over the coming days, I've just been SO excited to get it up online. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it (even though it's awful)
> 
> Yeah, I know it's not biologically compliant - but I ain't a doctor. I have, however, had three brain operations, been catheterised, and had many cannulas, so I know sooooome stuff... shhh. I also know it probably wasn't a good idea to have Tadashi up and about so soon after regaining consciousness, or for Cass to keep him holding in his pee... suspension of belief, guys, suspension of belief ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated very much.


End file.
